


The Ocean's Favorites

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Moana (2016), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, F/F, Family Fluff, Femslash, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Pining, Slash, daughter of Apollo!Merida, daughter of Apollo!Rapunzel, legacy of Poseidon!Moana, son of Hermes!Flynn, son of Khione!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy had been kept busy with his first semester at college. He returns for his first summer as a camp counselor to meet the newest bunch of young demigods. Including Moana, a legacy of Poseidon. Suddenly, Percy has more family around.





	The Ocean's Favorites

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Meridana || The Ocean's Favorites || Meridana || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Ocean's Favorites – The Newest Demigod of Camp Half-Blood

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus | Disney | DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights to PJatO reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks/Disney respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, f/f, fluff, pining, family fluff, m/f

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy & Merida/Moana

Side Pairings: Flynn/Rapunzel, Hiccup/Jack, Jake/Will

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Tyson, Small Bob

Disney Characters: Moana Waialiki, Merida DunBroch, Flynn Rider, Rapunzel Corona

DreamWorks Characters: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Jackson Overland | Jack Frost

Summary: Percy had been kept busy with his first semester at college. He returns for his first summer as a camp counselor to meet the newest bunch of young demigods. Including Moana, a legacy of Poseidon. Suddenly, Percy has more family around.

**The Ocean's Favorites**

_The Newest Demigod of Camp Half-Blood_

"I _can't_ believe him!"

Nico startled, nearly falling off his bed. Small Bob, curled together on his chest, hissed at the disturbance and both of them turned to look as the door hit the wall. Though at first irritated, Nico immediately perked up when he saw who entered the cabin.

"Percy. Wait, who can't you-", started Nico.

Percy was already pacing in front of him, gesturing wildly. "He didn't even have the guts to tell me _himself_! I had to come here, exhausted after exams and totally outta touch after the first year at college, and have Ty excitedly introduce our 'new sister' to me! The nerve!"

"Ah. Poseidon", grunted Nico, nodding slowly. "So you met Mo."

"I met Mo. I met Mo alright", grunted Percy and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. "How is it that neither my brother, nor my best friend, or my _boyfriend_ told me about her!"

Grabbing Small Bob and putting him off his chest, Nico got up to stand in front of Percy. He reached out to take Percy's hands and pull him in to kiss him softly.

"I am very sorry. She only arrived like two months ago. And you were about to go stir-crazy about your exams. Had I told you there's a niece-twice-removed waiting for you here, you'd have dropped everything and come here to meet her", argued Nico.

Percy huffed and buried his face in Nico's neck. "Shut up with your reasonable answers."

Nico laughed and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist. "Hello, amore. It's good to see you."

"Right. Could have started there. I love you, I missed you, thank you for the frequent food and coffee drop-bys you left me, you absolute dork", hummed Percy, kissing Nico's neck.

Nico grinned pleased. He had regularly dropped by Percy's dorm and left him coffee in the morning and food late at night when he was studying too hard. It had taken Nico _all_ of his willpower to not wake Percy or just lay down with Percy and cuddle him through the night. But Nico tended to be 'a distraction' (Annabeth's words. Nico didn't like them. And he had immediately countered her that well, _she_ was being a major distraction to Reyna in New Rome!). It was however that Nico cared about Percy's education. He was happy Percy had found something he was passionate about and wanted to do with his life – become a teacher, a coach.

"Tell me about her?", requested Percy.

Nico grinned and sat down on his bed, patting the spot next to him. Percy blushed as he joined his boyfriend, snuggling up to the son of Hades. Small Bob meowed and got comfortable close to them. He sighed contently at the scent of pomegranate and earth that seemed to always be what Nico smelt like. Nico grinned and wrapped an arm around Percy's back.

"So, Moana Waialiki. Arrived here two months ago. Comes from, uh, an... island, one of the Hawaiian islands. I wasn't _that_ interested in her life story. But yeah, her grandmother was a daughter of Poseidon and apparently, lately, powers have been manifesting in her and her grandmother managed to convince her parents to sent her here", elaborated Nico.

"You know what, for not being that interested, you know enough", chuckled Percy.

"I figured you might be interested in it", shrugged Nico, kissing Percy's cheek.

"You're so cute", grunted Percy, resting his head on Nico's chest.

"You know you are not allowed to say that in hearing range of anyone else", grunted Nico.

"Su—ure", grinned Percy amused. "I love you."

/break\

Came nightfall, Percy found himself in his cabin, together with Tyson and Moana. Apparently, she was a boat-enthusiast and two weeks ago, Tyson had started building a boat with her.

"You should join us tomorrow. It's a lot of fun", declared Moana with a bright smile.

"Sure. Sounds fun", agreed Percy and tilted his head. "So, how are you liking it here so far?"

"It's all... so much", sighed Moana and turned onto her back, staring at the ceiling. "I always felt like there should be _more_ in my life and when the ocean started... answering me... And all of this? Gods. Demigods. Satyrs! It's all so... exciting?"

"It is", agreed Percy with a small smile as he turned to look over at her. "And... did you make friends at camp?"

"A few", replied Moana. "Others who are still new to this camp. I guess we... banded together because this was all still so very new to us, you know? There's Jack, a son of Khione, Flynn, a son of Hermes, the daughters of Apollo – Rapunzel and Merida. Oh, and Jack's boyfriend Hiccup, he's a son of Hephaestus. Which, strange. I mean, fire and ice?"

"Opposites attract?", offered Percy thoughtfully. "But wow. There's been quite some new campers."

"Yes!", confirmed Tyson excitedly from the other side of the cabin. "There have been more demigods claimed since the Giant War ended, since the whole... Roman-Greek-split had the gods too busy to claim _all_ of the ones, even though they promised you. So now they're making good on that promise. I like Flynn, he has a lot of fun ideas. And Rapunzel is _so_ pretty."

"Don't let Ella hear that or she'll get jealous", teased Percy amused.

He laughed softly when Tyson blushed at that. "Not pretty like _that_! But she has _really_ long golden hair that actually glows and that's so... cool?"

"Huh. Glowing hair? Gotta meet that girl", grunted Percy with a confused frown.

"And you will, tomorrow. She is usually there when we build our ship. Not so much because she likes building, but because she likes drawing the lake", offered Moana.

"Well, can't wait for tomorrow then", grinned Percy and yawned. "Good night, guys."

/break\

Tyson and Moana were not the only ones at the site where Moana's ship was laying. Jake and Leo, as well as a brunette boy around Percy's age, were also there when Percy joined them (he _had_ to sneak into Hades Cabin to kiss Nico good morning, if only for the adorable look Nico offered him).

"Percy!", exclaimed Moana happily, waving. "Percy, this is Hiccup. Hiccup, Percy."

"Ah, the... uncle or something?", nodded Hiccup with a frown.

"Brother", corrected Tyson seriously. "It's too complicated. Moana is a descendant of Poseidon, so she is our sister. Don't make this family any more complicated, Hiccup."

"Right. Sorry, big guy", laughed Hiccup amused.

"Percy! This is my friend Hiccup, he makes _amazing_ things!", exclaimed Tyson.

He pointed at Hiccup excitedly, making Percy grin softly. Reaching hand out, Percy shook hands with Hiccup before looking around. Not that he got a lot to look at because the next moment, he was being tackled by a highly excited Leo who then proceeded to hug him.

"It's so good to see you again", grinned Leo. "I miss you. How dare you go off to college."

"Yeah, how dare me", chuckled Percy, hugging Leo tightly. "I'm here to help, if I can? I just met my new sister here last night and figured... I could help with this ship?"

"Of course you can", agreed Leo, seemingly even more excited.

"Okay, guys. Let's get to this", declared Hiccup, clapping loudly.

/break\

Time passed pretty quickly working there with the others. Hiccup had a nice, dry sarcastic nature that was fun. And Moana was... precious? She was a dreamer, who sought freedom – that was why they were building a ship. She was also very loyal, apparently. Her father was the governor of Hawaii and he was apparently very overbearingly overprotective of his daughter. It had taken quite some to get him to agree that Moana had to go to New York to seek her own future.

Around noon-ish, a boy with startlingly white hair came flying toward them – just, flying, not with any kind of machine. He was carrying ice-creams and handing them out to everyone, forcing them into a break. It was hot, so both the break and the ice-cream were more than welcomed. Once everyone had an ice, Jack descended down onto Hiccup's lap, looking pleased.

"Son of Khione?", asked Percy curiously. "Is... summer not too, uh, hot for you?"

"Ye—eah", sighed Jack, resting his head back against Hiccup's chest. "Been spending most of the really hot days just... in the lake. I feel like I'm the one melting... But summer's not all bad."

"Really not?", asked Percy, frowning interested.

"Well, the heat makes Hiccup work shirtless a lot", declared Jack with a broad grin.

"Ew. Gross. That's my brother", grunted Leo and threw something at Jack.

"How did the two of you get together? Did you know each other before coming to camp?", wanted Percy to know while licking his blue ice (apparently, he had already been rattled out by friends).

"Nope. Met here. I've been here for... huh... four months now", replied Jack thoughtfully. "Living at Hermes Cabin at first, because while you've all been busy building cabins for minor gods, those without any claimed kids so far didn't need a cabin yet. And this handsome dork here was helping build the cabin. We... talked a lot. Bonded. And then I asked him out, because on his own, he would _never_ have figured out that I was flirting with him."

"It's not my fault", grunted Hiccup beneath his breath, blushing.

Percy grinned and tilted his head. Adorable. Leo and Jake on either side of Hiccup looked amused. It must have been fun to see Hiccup be completely blind to Jack's advances. It... made Percy feel a little disconnected. So many new demigods, who had formed bonds not just among themselves but also with Percy's friends and Percy just came here, after all these months, presented with the facts.

"Okay, so, you two are friends of Moana's. There were... others though, right?", asked Percy.

"Flynn and Rapunzel are on a date. And, knowing Merida, she's probably at the shooting range. Or at the stables. She has a pegasus, Angus", explained Moana with a grin.

"So Merida is the archer-kind of Apollo kid, huh?", guessed Percy.

"That she is", chorused Moana, Hiccup and Jack with deadpan expressions.

Percy blinked confused and looked at Leo for an answer, though Leo just cackled and shook his head. Great, another thing he was out of the loop with, huh.

"If you want to meet Rapunzel, you could swing by the infirmary with me after this?", suggested Jake. "She's usually there when she's not with Flynn. Got a real talent for healing."

"Oh, you are suggesting to go with me out of the goodness of your heart?", teased Percy.

"No, I wanna see my boyfriend command the infirmary", countered Jake unimpressed.

That made Percy grin pleased. At least some things were still the same. He remembered himself and Nico taking big part in helping Will and Jake get together after a lot of pining and Jake checking into the infirmary for every paper-cut to the point that the Apollo kids actually banned him.

/break\

It was when it slowly started getting dark that they called it a day. Percy trailed after Jake toward the infirmary, with Moana at his side. She had been telling him all about her home and her family. And her pet... pig and chicken. Which, honestly, Percy had no right to judge. His pets were a hell-hound, a pegasus and a skeleton cat. So far, Moana had such a light, bright attitude and she seemed so very strong-willed and determined. Traits of the children of Poseidon, or so everyone kept telling them. Percy grinned to himself as they entered the infirmary. Will stood next to a bed with a girl with the longest, blondest hair Percy had _ever_ seen. There were flowers braided into her hair.

"I can't believe you got yourself sent to the infirmary _again_ , Eugene", sighed Rapunzel pointedly.

"Your boyfriend is a disaster, Rapunzel", pointed Will out.

"Oh, like yours is any better. He holds the camp-record of infirmary-visits", countered Percy.

"Hello, Percy. _Your_ boyfriend is off doing Hades knows – quite literally", muttered Will.

"I kno—ow. He promised to take Mrs. O'Leary on a walk though, so it should be fine", grinned Percy. "Hello, Will. It's good to see you. I'm here to meet your two newest sisters."

"Meet one of them. Rapunzel, this is Percy Jackson", introduced Will. "Percy, Punzel."

"Percy Jackson? You're infamous at the Hermes Cabin!", exclaimed the guy in the bed.

Percy turned a little to actually look at him. Damn. That were a lot of bandages.

"So... Rapunzel is dating a mummy, huh", grunted Percy, blinking slowly.

"Flynn Rider, professional thief and trickster extraordinaire... part-time mummy, apparently", chimed Flynn bemused. "Punzel, please, I am in pa—ain..."

He sighed dramatically until Rapunzel sat down on the bed with a smile. Looking rather content and maybe a little smug, Flynn rested his head on her lap, closing his eyes as Rapunzel started carding her fingers through his hair. Sneaky. Nothing Percy hadn't used before on Nico though.

"What happened to you, Flynn?", asked Moana with a sigh.

She walked over to stand next to Rapunzel, checking on her friends. "Well, you see, Connor, Travis and I had the _perfect_ prank planned. Alas... Clarisse la Rue came into our way. And... Maximus."

Percy frowned at the new name and the way Flynn said it – like he was Flynn's arch nemesis or something. Turning some, Percy looked at the Stolls who sat together on another bed and looked as pleased with themselves as Flynn did. They grinned at Percy.

"You should have been there! You'd have loved it, Perce!", stated Travis.

"And Jack wasn't anywhere to be found either", sighed Connor. "Oh, have you met Jack? He is _amazing_ at pranks. Honorary Hermes kid, that one."

"Jack was nowhere to be found because Jack was busy distracting Hiccup from work", grunted Jake in reply from where he stood next to Will, holding the blonde's hand.

"And what do you think _you_ 're doing with the head of the infirmary there, buddy?", asked Flynn. "You have _suffering patients_ here and you're too busy getting lost in lover-boy's eyes, Solace!"

"I can _make_ you suffer, if you want to, Rider", warned Will unimpressed.

"...How is he this scary?", whispered Flynn, clinging onto Rapunzel. " _You_ 're not that scary!"

"Well, he's the only one able to tame the scary son of Hades, aside from said scary son of Hades' boyfriend of course", supplied Connor. "Who, by the way, Percy."

"That's me. Scary son of Hades' boyfriend", confirmed Percy delighted, waving at them.

"Scary. Cute, but scary", nodded Flynn, eyebrows raised. "That kid is really scary."

"Who's this Maximus?", inquired Percy after a beat. "New scary Ares-kid?"

Much to Percy's surprise, everyone in the infirmary started laughing at that. A little lost, he turned to look at Moana for an answer, though his sister seemed as busy laughing.

"No, no, Maximus isn't a human. He's a pegasus, he came to camp with Rapunzel and he's... very, very law-abiding. He started monitoring Hermes Cabin in particular and him and Flynn have... quite the rivalry going on", explained Moana after she caught her breath again.

A pegasus with a vendetta? Damn, he really had missed a lot. Knowing that Will was not a fan of people over-crowding his infirmary, Percy figured it to be best to move on for now.

"Oka—ay. So, by my count, I'm missing one more of your friends, Moana?", asked Percy.

"Right. ...Merida", nodded Moana, suddenly nearly a bit awkward.

Rapunzel and Flynn exchanged a meaningful look at that, one that went straight over Percy's head, though he figured that if it was important, he'd understand it later. Moana hugged Rapunzel goodbye before grabbing Percy by the hand and pulling him along toward the shooting range.

"Merry, you shouldn't overdo it!", called Moana out.

Percy raised his eyebrows at just... how much... red hair there was. It looked even more untameable than Rachel's. The redhead turned toward them and glared before letting her arrow loose... and letting it hit the target straight on. Damn. Percy wondered if Artemis has already been around, trying to court this one into the huntresses. Probably. She was like a bloodhound, trained to sniff out independent, strong girls. It was kind of scary at times.

"Ah, come on, Mo. I'm just training", grunted Merida with a frown. "Who's your friend?"

"My... uncle a few times removed", offered Moana, grinning broadly.

She rested a hand on Percy's back, pushing him slightly. "Hey. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise", nodded the redhead, eyeing Percy curiously. "Merida DunBroch."

"Percy Jackson", replied Percy. "So, you're not much of a healer like Rapunzel?"

"Nah", huffed Merida and shook her head. "I'm an archer by heart."

"I can... see that, wow", muttered Percy, eyebrows raised.

He turned to look at the target. There were _split_ arrows in the target's center. Split, because she hit it bullseye on multiple times, splitting the arrows already stuck inside it. This was... impressive.

"Anyway, we should get going to catch dinner", stated Moana, giving Merida a pointed look.

"Right, right. Yeah", nodded Merida with a sigh.

"So, you guys only met... at camp?", asked Percy curiously. "If you don't mind me asking."

"We did", confirmed Moana. "But Merida, Rapunzel and I, we took a quest together, shortly after I arrived here... and the three of us just kind of... became friends through that."

"Yeah, I know that feeling", laughed Percy delighted. "I went on my very first quest with my best friends too. That's just kind of... a bond that nothing can cut, huh?"

"Yeah", confirmed Merida, her eyes sparkling in excitement. "I always sought _adventure_. And then I came here and there is so much adventure here. We took the horses, Maximus and Angus, camped, were out for nearly a whole week. It was the most exciting thing ever."

Percy smiled to himself. He remembered that feeling. The first quest had been terrifying and born out of not good circumstances, but still there had been such a _rush_ in being out there, seeing all those places, fighting monsters for the first time and all of that with his best friends.

"And with Rapunzel came her boyfriend Flynn, who by the time the three of us met and bonded had already befriended Jack, because the two shared a cabin back then", tagged Moana on.

"So, Rapunzel and Flynn knew each other before then?", asked Percy, trying to follow.

Moana and Merida exchanged a meaningful look at that before Moana turned toward him. "Well, you see... Punzel, she has... _powers_. Not just a natural talent to be a doctor as other children of Apollo, but actual healing powers that can even de-age a person. And a... very bad person... had abducted her as a small child to use her powers. Kept her... locked away. Flynn, he was the one to find and discover her. Maximus took the two of them to camp."

"Oh", nodded Percy, unsure what to say about that.

"Yeah, oh", grunted Merida with a frown. "So, the two of them, they arrived together."

Percy nodded awkwardly, following the girls toward the dining hall and then sitting together with Moana and Tyson. This was still very much surreal. All of those new demigods with their own life.

"Don't tell me you feel replaced by me", requested Moana softly.

"No. No, really not", assured Percy amused, shaking his head. "It's just... weird? I'm a college student now, living in New Rome and pretending to be an adult. And then coming back here is like... a reminder of... well... And you guys are doing what I used to do. Guess it... makes me feel kinda nostalgic, huh? Man, this conversation suddenly makes me feel old."

"You're nineteen, brother", countered Tyson delighted.

"You will understand, one day", sighed Percy in his most weary old-man voice.

Moana and Tyson shared a laugh at that. Percy grinned as he watched them. A sister, huh.

/break\

Moana was absolutely _amazing_. Percy had grown very fond of her, even kind of protective. She was so much fun and whenever she talked about her home, Percy felt a yearning to see it for himself. Moana had told him he had to come and visit some time and he was definitely holding her to that.

There was however one thing that Percy had also noticed about Moana. Moana had the _hugest_ crush on Merida. Whenever they weren't building the ship or on a scheduled activity, she would sit and watch Merida shoot arrows. The biggest giveaway however had been the flustered way Moana had acted when Merida had offered to teach her how to shoot. Merida all up close to Moana had turned that girl into a _mess_. It had been kind of entertaining and adorable.

"Stop making fun of me, Perce", warned Moana annoyed.

She used her powers and splashed Percy. He laughed as he tried to dodge the lake. While she couldn't form proper shapes, she managed to form a water-tongue that acted for her – catching her, lifting things for her, such things. She was powerful, for a legacy.

"I am not making fun of you", promised Percy.

"He's the last person who'd have a right to make fun of you", pointed Leo out.

They were taking a break from their project and just took a swim together. Well, most of them. Hiccup and Jack were kind of distracted by making out. Jack knew _exactly_ how he got his boyfriend to do what he wanted. Which was kind of impressive. Then again, Hiccup was as much a love-sick puppy for Jack as Nico was for Percy, so Percy knew exactly how that was.

"What does that mean?", asked Jack, tearing himself away from Hiccup.

"Percy and Nico were _the_ densest", declared Leo, earning himself a dunk from Percy. "Don't try to SILENCE THE TRUTH! You know it's right! Nico's been in love with you since he was a kid!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut u—up", hissed Percy flustered.

"Took Percy four years and Nico literally spelling it out for him to notice", continued Leo, not minding Percy at all. "And then it took Percy two more weeks to realize that he was very much in love with Nico too! He had just never looked at Nico as a dating option. _That_ is how dense he is."

"I feel just so betrayed", muttered Percy with a pout.

"It's the truth and someone had to say it", huffed Leo pointedly. "So, you're not the worst, Mo."

"Gee, thanks", grunted Moana with a deadpan. "And it's not like I'm _in love_. It's just a... crush."

"Girl. It _was_ a crush. Not anymore", snorted Jack with an eye-roll. "It's all 'Merry this' and 'Merry that'. It's ridiculous. When I noticed I liked Hiccup, I just asked him out. It's _that_ easy."

"Sure. What am I supposed to do? 'Hey, Merida. I think I might be in love with your accent and your red hair and when you shoot an arrow I go weak in the knees, wanna go out some time?'..."

"Sounds like a plan, Mo."

Moana's eyes widened in a traumatized way as she slowly turned around to face Merida. The redhead had one eyebrow raised where she stood at the beach. Hiccup and Jack exchanged a wide-eyed look before relatively discreetly left. Percy and Leo wanted to, but morbid fascination kept them frozen on the spot, staring between Moana and Merida.

"I did not just...", muttered Moana mortified.

"Yes. You did. I came here to join you guys for a swim", drawled Merida. "So... You meant what you just said there? I mean, _everything_ , really?"

"...Yeah", admitted Moana, ducking her head a little.

"That's... good. Cause I feel the same", offered Merida. "I mean, I'm not in love with your _red_ curls or your arching, but you know what I mean, right?"

Moana perked up a little, because apparently Merida not only felt the same but was also equally awkward about it. Percy grinned and used his powers to push Moana out of the lake with a water-tongue, right into Merida's arms. Both girls stared at each other flustered before they slowly leaned in and then shared a kiss. Giggling to themselves, Percy and Leo finally left too.

/break\

Small Bob was purring and pawing at Nico's chest on his half of Nico's chest, while Percy was laying on the other half of Nico's chest. The son of Hades looked rather pleased, just laying there, patting their kitten and holding Percy with the other. It was one of the rare evenings that the couple had all to themselves – Percy had kept himself so busy this summer with Moana and her friends that Nico had barely gotten to relax with Percy. They snuck little moments in between and Nico had actively helped in the whole build a boat thing too and they had the meals, but still. Just a nice moment between the couple, no obnoxious siblings _or_ friends to interrupt them...

"Pe—erce! The Stolls and I came up with the _perfect_ prank. Wanna help?", asked Jack, flying in through the open window. "Oh, am I _interrupting_ something?"

"Percy! Percy, why are you here and not in our cabin? I've been looking for you everywhere!", exclaimed Moana as she entered the cabin through the door. "Merida and I have our first date tonight and I have _no idea_ what to wear. Please help me."

Nico frowned displeased, glaring at the intruders. His glare darkened when Flynn poked his head in through the window, right behind Jack. No, no, whenever _those two_ stole Nico's Percy, Nico wouldn't get him for hours and it usually ended in the infirmary, coupled with a preaching from Will. Not happening. His grip on Percy tightened as he darkened the shadows around them to the point that the couple and Small Bob just fell through it, right onto Nico's bed in the palace of Hades. Nico heaved a content sigh. Quiet. Peace. Only him and Percy.

"You're horrible", laughed Percy softly, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an ask on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)) that had me go "I mean that is cute", because I'm weak. Which is nothing new. But yeah the idea of Percy and Moana meeting is always cute! ;)


End file.
